Computing devices may generate data during their operation. For example, applications hosted by the computing devices may generate data used by the applications to perform their functions. Such data may be stored in persistent storage of the computing devices. Failure of the persistent storage may result in data loss.
When data is lost, it may be unrecoverable if no copies of the data were made and stored in locations other than the persistent storage. If copies of data are stored in other locations, the data may be separated from an application that utilizes the data. Due to the format of the data, it may be difficult to ascertain the contents of the data without utilizing the application that uses the data.